


Domesticidad

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [33]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Birth Control, Declarations Of Love, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Georg Listing, Food Sex, Gender or Sex Swap, Gratuitous Smut, Light Bondage, Literal Sleeping Together, Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Pampering, Pillow Talk, Romance, Secret Relationship, Seduction, Sexy Times, Sleeping Together, Slice of Life, Smut, Unsafe Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Parte 29] La cara íntima del ser lo que se es cuando nadie más observa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticidad

**Domesticidad**

Como si se tratara de lo más natural, entre Gustav y Georgie se desarrolló pronto una rutina después de la partida de Fabi.

En las mañanas, era el baterista quien primero despertaba, y por ello, se encargaba siempre del desayuno. Como parte de sus nuevas costumbres, siempre el primer bocado se lo llevaba hasta la habitación donde Georgie dormía, y lo utilizaba para atraerla fuera de las mullidas mantas.

La merienda y la cena le pertenecían a Georgie, quien podía optar por cocinar ella misma con muy buenos resultados, o consultar con las páginas amarillas y elegir de algún restaurante que estuviera en un radio a tres kilómetros de ellos.

Durante el resto del día, sus actividades podían variar. A veces Gustav leía y a Georgie le bastaba acurrucarse en su regazo; otras, era ella quien tocaba el bajo y el baterista la contemplaba con arrobo mientras se asombraba con la facilidad que sacaba notas a su instrumento.

Conversaban, de eso también había mucho; una vez habían horneado un panqué de naranja que se comieron acompañado de vasos repletos de leche. Limpiaban el departamento. También salían a la compra, y mucho menos a dar la vuelta por miedo de ser reconocidos.

Las cuatro paredes que los rodeaban se convirtieron de pronto en un escudo contra el exterior, y tanto Gustav como Georgie agradecían la protección a los ojos indiscretos que podrían ver el cambio en su relación y señalar con un dedo acusador.

De vez en cuando se obligaban a llamar por teléfono, Gustav a su familia y en especial a Franziska, y Georgie a su vez, a su madre, padre y también a Fabi. Una vez a los gemelos, y fingieron alegría de saber que pronto se reunirían los cuatro para dar los toques finales al disco y hacer labor de promoción.

Cuando no, veían televisión, en especial películas; Georgie bailaba y de vez en cuando cantaba canciones de la radio; Gustav se ejercitaba, y con cada serie de abdominales y lagartijas, la bajista lo premiaba con besos, a pesar de arrugar la nariz porque el aroma del sudor no era lo mejor en el mundo, pero igual lo hacía por propia voluntad para demostrar que no era para tanto.

El resto del tiempo, dormían. O si no, igual lo pasaban en cama…

O en el sofá de la salita, o sobre la mesa de la cocina, o en la regadera…

Al cabo de unos días y de un imprevisto viaje a la farmacia que quedaba a cuatro calles, la vergüenza y timidez inicial dio paso a posturas más atrevidas, y a prácticas nuevas. Gustav quiso probar algo que le había oído decir hacía tiempo a unos compañeros de la escuela de cursos superiores, y Georgie accedió gratamente. El resultado final no pudo ser mejor, a excepción de unos moretones en las rodillas y un dolor de músculos que duró poco.

La única regla para su despertar sexual fue ‘nada de nada en el cuarto de los gemelos, ni siquiera un beso’, que vino a ser un acuerdo tácito entre los dos porque ni en sueños podrían encontrar ánimo para montárselo donde aquel par dormía.

A cambio, Georgie sugirió contra la puerta del departamento, y Gustav así lo cumplió hasta que el ruido de sus movimientos los hizo tener que tirarse al suelo y continuar ahí a pesar de lo áspero de la alfombra. Georgie terminó con una fea irritación en la parte trasera de los muslos, pero Gustav supo pagarle a base de caricias y besos estratégicos.

En suma, su estancia a solas los hizo bajar la guardia y disfrutar del aquí y del ahora como no habían hecho nunca antes.

El periodo de luna de miel para todas las parejas que recién empezaban, empezó ahí para ellos, en su pequeño departamento compartido y separados del mundo por la gruesa capa de nieve que cubrió la ciudad aquellos días de enero.

Era sin lugar a dudas, su paraíso terrenal.

 

—Uhhh, Georgie… —Gimió Gustav cuando la bajista abandonó su sitio en los brazos de él, y como si nada, caminó desnuda hasta la cocina. Como si de tentarlo se tratara, la chica se inclinó frente al refrigerador y la vista bastó para que Gustav tuviera una nueva erección.

La tercera en lo que iba de la tarde.

A ese paso, Georgie iba a acabar con él.

—Mira lo que encontré —se giró la bajista, mostrando el recipiente que llevaba en la mano: Crema batida, comprada por antojo y que iba a terminar en más lugares que sólo su lengua.

—Yep, vas a ser mi perdición —concedió Gustav, saboreando desde ya la dulzura del postre en el cuerpo de Georgie. Primero una probada en su cuello, un poco más de sus clavículas, bajando por sus pechos, el ombligo y luego en dirección hacia su-…

—Gusti —hizo un puchero Georgie—, esta crema batida la encontré yo. Lo justo sería que yo la usara contigo, ¿o no? Tú querías hacer un postre, pero desde que la vi en el carrito de la compra ya tenía en mente planes diferentes.

—¿Conmigo? —Tragó saliva el baterista—. Oh…

Dicho así, también sonaba bien. Ya en otras ocasiones Georgie había demostrado con sus labios y su lengua de lo que sería capaz. Resistirse sería idiota.

—Ajá, contigo. Pero bajo mis reglas —dijo Georgie, abriendo el recipiente y hundiendo el dedo índice en la crema. Sin apartar los ojos de Gustav, se llevó el mismo dedo a la boca y lo limpió minuciosa usando la punta de su lengua—. ¿Confías en mí?

Gustav asintió embobado.

—Entonces vamos a mi habitación. Ahí es donde tengo las bufandas.

Como un cachorro fiel detrás de su amo, Gustav siguió los pasos de Georgie hasta la habitación que le pertenecía a ella.

La bajista le indicó que se tendiera bocarriba sobre el colchón y así lo hizo, sin una pizca de pudor por la erección que ostentaba orgulloso entre las piernas.

Mientras tanto, Georgie iba de aquí a allá, abriendo cajones y recolectando dos bufandas, una mascada y un cinturón de piel que él no recordaba haberle visto jamás.

—Ya, es que he pensado antes en esto, lo admito. Soy de imaginación un poco pervertida, no me juzgues.

—No me atrevería —murmuró Gustav, permitiendo que la bajista lo atara a la cabecera, firme, pero sin hacerle daño alguno—. ¿También las piernas?

—Sí, porque de otra manera me sería imposible seguir con mi plan. Así que tú sólo quédate quietecito y deja que yo haga todo el trabajo.

Gustav obedeció cada orden, pero al final no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso y un poco expuesto al encontrarse abierto de brazos y piernas sobre la cama de la bajista. Desnudo además, aunque al menos Georgie se encontraba en la misma situación y no parecía cohibirse por ello.

—Así que… —Gateó Georgie hasta posicionarse sobre las piernas del baterista—. Leí por ahí que la crema batida tiene infinidad de calorías y debe consumirse con moderación, pero también soy de las que cree que una vez al año no hace daño. —Metió dos dedos en el recipiente y procedió a untar con ellos el pene de Gustav, desde la base hasta el glande—. ¿Tú qué opinas, Gustav?

—Mmm —gimió el baterista, respirando entrecortadamente—. Georgie…

—¿Lo tomo con un sí o un no? —Rió Georgie, deslizando su dedo índice hasta el ombligo del baterista y haciéndole cosquillas.

—Opino que… Yo… ¡Ah! —Gimió Gustav cuando Georgie se inclinó sobre él y le mordisqueó el cuello. Por inercia sus manos quisieron asirla por la cintura, pero amarrado como estaba, quedó en un tirón.

—Nuh, eso era parte de mi plan —dijo Georgie, plantando besos a lo largo del torso del baterista—. Es una fantasía mía desde antes que supiera qué significaba.

—¿La crema batida o tenerme a tu merced? —Jadeó Gustav, atento a las figuras que Georgie dibujaba en su vientre con los dedos pringados.

—Las dos, vale —dijo Georgie como si tal, recorriendo con su lengua un trazado desigual que culminó en uno de los pezones del baterista. Sin miramientos, succionó y después mordió hasta que el baterista se retorció.

—Uhhh, sí.

—¿Quieres probar? —Inquirió Georgie, arqueando una ceja.

Gustav asintió a duras penas.

Apilando una nueva dosis en sus dedos, Georgie se rozó los labios y fue a la caza de los de Gustav, compartiendo un beso lánguido y repleto del dulce.

—Hey, que es sólo una pizca para ti, el resto es mío —murmuró la bajista contra la comisura de su boca.

Gustan no tuvo tiempo de apreciar la promesa contenida en aquellas palabras. Arqueando la espalda, cerró los ojos cuando el peso de Georgie abandonó su torso y se hizo patente a la altura de la cadera.

—Ay, joder… —Gimió cuando la mano de Georgie se cerró en torno a su pene, y sintió la calidez de su aliento a escasa distancia.

Entre sus piernas, Georgie lamió el glande, y se sonrió satisfecha al escuchar una retahíla de sonidos inconexos que salían de la boca de Gustav.

Untando un poco más de crema batida a lo largo del miembro del baterista, Georgie cerró los ojos y se dedicó a saborear su tan ansiado postre. Engullendo su pene hasta la base, repitió un par de veces antes de apartarse para recuperar el aliento.

—Hey, ¿sigues conmigo? —Le preguntó al baterista mientras continuaba masturbándolo con una mano.

Con los ojos cerrados y una expresión que dejaba en claro de sentir, Gustav parecía haber muerto y llegado a las puertas del cielo.

—Algo así —balbuceó apenas.

Georgie resopló a través de una risita. —Ok.

Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, volvió a la tarea, sujetando los muslos de Gustav para hacerse espacio y lamiendo a lo largo de su pene. En la base, abrió la boca y succionó, obteniendo a cambio temblores por parte del baterista.

Sin perder tiempo, recorrió con la lengua hasta el glande y jugueteó con el prepucio, atrapando entre sus labios la delgada piel. Soltando una de las piernas de Gustav, usó su mano libre para masajear sus testículos y presionar un poco, algo aprendido en sus últimos días con el baterista.

—Unghhh —exclamó el baterista, encogiendo los dedos de los pies contra el colchón.

El vientre bajo se le contrajo, y Georgie aumentó el ritmo de sus succiones, de nueva vuelta engullendo hasta la base y de regreso.

—Georgie… —Gimió Gustav a modo de advertencia; era cuestión de segundos antes de que se corriera.

Sin hacer amago de separarse, Georgie siguió hasta después del orgasmo de Gustav, tragando el semen a la par que hacía lo mismo con los últimos restos de crema batida.

Liberando su miembro, Georgie jadeó y se recostó sobre la cadera de Gustav, con un dedo recorriendo los restos de crema batida que quedaban aquí y allá haciendo un futuro lío para lavar las sábanas.

—Gracias, Gusti —dijo Georgie al cabo de unos minutos, cuando por fin el baterista fue capaz de recuperar su ritmo cardiaco normal.

—Pf, eso debería de decirlo yo —respondió el baterista, un poco acalambrado por haber mantenido la misma postura durante largo tiempo.

Como si adivinara su pensamiento, Georgie lo liberó de su amarre, primero de las piernas y luego de los brazos, ocupando después un sitio en el hueco que se le formaba en el cuello.

—¿Te gustó?

—¿Va en serio? —Besó Gustav su frente—. Creí haber sido bastante obvio.

—Bueno, me alegra —besó Georgie el área detrás de su oreja—. Espero no haberte lastimado.

Gustav se revisó las muñecas, donde claramente se veía una gruesa línea rojiza que él mismo se había provocado al tironear de los amarres, así que omitió decirle al ser responsabilidad suya.

—Nah. Todo lo contrario —agregó, bajando el rostro y besando a Georgie en los labios—. Y ahora es mi turno de probar esa crema batida.

—Oh…

Abriendo grandes los ojos, Georgie se dejó colocar de frente a la cabecera. A espaldas de ella, Gustav recuperó el envase, y limpió bien su interior con tres dedos hasta dejarlo limpio.

—Gus, ¿qué planeas hacer con-…? ¡Ahhh! —Gimió cuando el baterista se posicionó detrás de ella y deslizó sus dedos cubiertos de crema batida por entre sus piernas.

Luego de los primeros días, Georgie había sorprendido a Gustav luego de una larga ducha cuando al salir se presentó sin vello alguno en la entrepierna. Al baterista le había gustado tanto el cambio de look, que Georgie lo había mantenido desde entonces, y no lo lamentaba. Mucho menos en ese instante en que Gustav tuvo mayor acceso y se aprovechó de ello.

—Abre más las piernas —le indicó el baterista entre besos que depositaba sobre su nuca.

—Ah, Gusti…

Guiándola, Gustav tiró de sus caderas hasta hacerla adoptar la postura con la que él fantaseaba.

—Quieta. Cuando yo te diga… —Recostándose como antes, Gustav quedó bajó Georgie y se colocó una almohada detrás de la cabeza para mayor soporte.

—¿Lista?

—Oh… —Georgie miró hacia abajo y los vellos del cuerpo se le erizaron.

—Siéntate en mí, anda. Baja un poco.

—O-Ok —tembló Georgie, insegura de si las piernas podrían sostenerla. De cualquier modo lo hizo, y Gustav la ayudó con una mano en su cintura.

—Un poco más… así…

Apoyando una mano sobre el colchón, al lado de la cabeza de Gustav, y la otra aferrando la cabecera de la cama, Georgie bajó hasta donde le era posible dada su inexistente condición física, y la tensión en sus muslos rindió frutos cuando la lengua de Gustav lamió en el punto exacto para hacerla soltar un gemido prolongado y casi doloroso.

—Ahhh, Gusti… —Tensó el cuerpo, cuando la lengua del baterista no se detuvo y siguió recorriendo entre los pliegues de su sexo, dando vueltas siempre en torno a su sensible clítoris.

Apretando los dientes, Georgie apoyó la frente contra la cabecera y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. Una gota de sudor recorrió su sien, y su vientre se contrajo en espasmos que anunciaban el inminente orgasmo.

—Gus, Gus… Ah, Gusti… —Gimoteó, implorando al baterista para que éste no se detuviera.

Atento a las señales, el baterista siguió con sus movimientos de lengua, al tiempo que hundía dos dedos en el cuerpo de la bajista y acariciaba insistente en su interior hasta llevarla al orgasmo.

—¡Gusss! —Chilló Georgie, perdiendo fuerza en las piernas y desplomándose sobre Gustav, incapaz de sostener su peso un segundo más.

Sin parar, el baterista continuó con sus ministraciones hasta que los temblores en el cuerpo de Georgie cesaron y su respiración se torno lenta y profunda.

Extrayendo con cuidado los dedos de su interior, el baterista la alzó un poco y se deslizó bajo su cuerpo, atento a la laxitud con la que se dejaba maniobrar a su antojo.

—Hey, ¿todo bien?

—Uh-uh —gimoteó la chica, volteando a verlo por encima del hombro con los ojos desenfocados y brillosos—. ¿Es normal que quiera más?

Gustav se sonrió satisfecho. —¿Te puedes mover?

—Sí. —Pausa—. No, creo que no. Es mi lujuria hablando por mí.

—Oh, Georgie, cariño…

Acomodándola mejor sobre su vientre, Gustav le colocó dos almohadas bajo el estómago y acarició sus glúteos. Posicionándose detrás de ella, acarició su costado pidiendo un permiso que le sería concedido.

—Sí, sí —hundió Georgie el rostro en el colchón cuando Gustav presionó su pene nuevamente erecto contra su sexo y empujó despacio, haciendo que los dos saborearan la exquisitez del momento.

Así, lo que comenzó como un lento vaivén de caderas, se convirtió pronto en una danza frenética por alcanzar de nuevo el orgasmo.

Gustav tardó en correrse un rato, no así Georgie que deslizó una mano entre sus piernas y se masturbó para deleite del baterista, quien ralentizó la fuerza de sus embestidas para observarla.

Con las últimas estocadas de su cadera, Gustav se desplomó sobre la espalda de Georgie, luchando por recuperar el aliento y asiendo a la bajista lo más cerca posible.

Salir de su cuerpo no fue tan agradable al cabo de unos minutos. Georgie dejó salir un gritito y Gustav se sonrojó al ver su semen deslizarse fuera del cuerpo de la bajista. La imagen era capaz de provocarle sin esfuerzo otra erección.

—Carajo, el maldito condón —murmuró Georgie, llevándose un brazo a la frente—. Sabía que olvidábamos algo importante…

—Pero sigues tomando la píldora, ¿verdad? —Preguntó el baterista para corroborar, porque si no… Que el destino los protegiera.

—Por supuesto que sí, es sólo que… —Georgie se atusó el cabello—. No sé, tengo miedo. Pero no hay nada de qué preocuparnos. Aunque igual deberíamos comprar condones, para prevenir estropicios y tener que lavar las sábanas todos los días al menos. Hasta los gemelos sospecharían si nos vieran ir a la lavandería un día sí y al siguiente también.

Gustav esbozó una leve sonrisa ante lo perfecta que sonaba la idea de hacerlo cada día. No que no lo hubieran hecho desde la partida de Fabi, y varias veces al día incluso, pero eso se acabaría una vez que los gemelos regresaran.

—Tienes razón. Déjamelo a mí. Es mi trabajo como el hombre.

Agradecida, Georgie le lanzó un beso en el aire, y después bostezó. —¿Siesta?

—Suena como un plan ideal, pero primero lo primero… —Dictaminó el baterista con la practicidad que le caracterizaba desde siempre.

Yendo al baño, Gustav regresó al cabo de unos segundos con una toalla húmeda que usó en Georgie y después en él para limpiarse ambos de cualquier fluido que pudiera resultar una molestia de quitar al cabo de unas horas, cuando ya estuviera seco y formando una costra. Sin tapujo alguno, Georgie se dejó asear, exhalando un par de gemidos por lo áspero de la tela contra su piel sensible, pero sin oponer resistencia.

Por último, Gustav se recostó a su lado, desnudos los dos y cansados hasta el punto del agotamiento mental y físico. Envolviéndose bajo el edredón, no tardaron en adormecerse al grado de casi perder la consciencia.

—¿Me amas? —Preguntó Georgie con una voz diminuta.

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo.

Gustav esperó el ‘pero’ que estaba a punto de brotar de labios de la bajista.

—Pero tengo miedo.

—¿Por lo de los condones?

—No, lo otro —se refirió la chica al futuro incierto que estaba a punto de caer sobre ellos. Bajo amenaza, los gemelos llegarían el domingo en la noche y un día después, David.

De vuelta a la antigua rutina, y la idílica vida de la que tanto disfrutaban en esos instantes, desaparecería como barrida por el viento.

Sin saber qué decir para consolarla, Gustav la apretó más fuerte contra de sí, reduciendo la distancia entre ambos hasta quedar alineados de frente a frente. —Estoy aquí, y _estaré_ aquí —recalcó la importancia del tiempo que compartirían.

Como si aquello fuera justo lo que necesitara oír, Georgie se relajó por completo, y con un último suspiró, cayó dormida en el acto.

Gustav no tardó en seguirle, haciendo una promesa de atesorar cada segundo que tenía al lado de la bajista mientras le era posible.

Era pesimismo en su estado puro, pero con Georgie entre sus brazos, pasaba a segundo plano.

 

—¿En serio? Oh, vale… —Dijo Gustav con el teléfono en la mano, hablando con Bill y Tom, quienes aún permanecían en Loitsche, pero no por mucho tiempo más—. ¿Y cuándo es exactamente que vuelven?

—¡Gus! —Lo reprendió Georgie a su lado en el sillón, empujándolo con un pie descalzo—. Al menos disimula mejor.

El baterista le sacó la lengua. —Ya, pero ¿a qué horas llega la camioneta con ustedes? —Gustav hizo una mueca impropia de él—. Seh, muero de ganas por que todos estemos juntos otra vez, seguro.

La conversación se alargó unos minutos más en trivialidades referentes al viaje de regreso, y en el ánimo de Gustav fue patente las pocas ganas que tenía de volver a ver a los gemelos dando tumbos y armando jaleo en el departamento.

—Joder… —Gruñó cuando finalizó la llamada—. Llegan pasado mañana.

—No es como si no lo hubiéramos sabido de antemano —le recordó Georgie, más atenta a sus uñas que a la patente desazón del baterista—. Además, ya es hora de regresar al estudio y terminar el disco de una vez por todas. Y…

—¿Y…? —Repitió Gustav, esperando que la bajista prosiguiera.

—Y nada. ¿Crees que debería hacerme la manicura? —Preguntó, extendiendo la mano derecha en su dirección y enseñándole las uñas de medio centímetro que se había dejado crecer desde que no tocaba el bajo a diario y por ocho horas seguidas—. Quién sabe cuándo podré tener otra oportunidad de hacerlo, y quiero probar algo nuevo y radical.

Gustav arqueó una ceja, sorprendido a su modo de esa faceta femenina que de pronto Georgie le mostraba.

—¿Qué, acaso tienes esmalte entre tus cosméticos?

—Nah, pero Bill sí —le guiñó Georgie un ojo, sacando de entre los asientos del sofá una botellita de esmalte color negro—. No es la tonalidad que elegiría para mí pero…

Gustav le quitó el frasco y lo examinó a contraluz. En verdad que parecía petróleo… Y el aroma no era el mejor, según comprobó al girar la rosca y olisquear. Le recordaba a aquellos días en que Franziska se arreglaba para salir y la casa olía a esmalte de uñas y spray para el cabello.

—Es sólo por probar… —Murmuró Georgie, admirándose las manos—. Para pasar el rato.

—¿Puedo?

—¿Uh?

—Yo quiero, ya sabes, pintarte las uñas —pidió Gustav sin saber bien por qué.

Georgie le dedicó una mirada extrañada, pero asintió. —Si te apetece…

Abandonando su sitio en el sofá, Gustav procedió a arrodillarse frente a Georgie, extendió la mano de la bajista sobre su rodilla, y con cuidado, sacó el aplicador del frasco. Una gruesa gota negra amenazó con caer al suelo, pero Gustav fue más rápido y la utilizó en el dedo índice de la bajista.

Con extrema lentitud y cuidado, Gustav pintó las primeras cinco uñas, hizo una pausa para limpiarse el sudor de la frente antes de proseguir con la otra mano, y se lanzó a la tarea con un pulso más firme.

—¿Sabes? —Interrumpió Georgie el silencio que se había establecido entre ambos—. Lo haces parecer como una cirugía a corazón abierto y no una simple manicura.

El baterista no respondió, mordiendo la lengua entre los dos dientes delanteros y cuidando los detalles del décimo dedo que pintaba.

—¡Listo! —Declaró orgulloso cuando terminó con su trabajo—. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Toca esperar —dijo Georgie entre soplos para acelerar el proceso de secado—. Debo admitir, Gustav, que eres talentoso en esto. Por tocar la batería, cualquiera esperaría que tuvieras unas manazas incapaces de un trabajo tan delicado. Ni yo logro pintar sólo la uña en lugar de las cutículas y medio dedo a pesar de tener años de práctica.

Gustav carraspeó. —No es para tanto.

Por inercia, se observó la palma de las manos lo más discreto posible. La piel rugosa y repleta de callos, tanto en la palma como en cada falange, era la prueba de las horas dedicadas a la batería; él mismo se sorprendía, porque los trabajos que requerían minuciosidad en su ejecución le resultaban de lo más relajantes.

Pintarle las uñas a Georgie no había sido la excepción.

Y como razonó ya después cuando estaba a punto de irse a dormir, era una parte más de ser pareja. El estar para el otro en lo bueno y en lo malo, incluso en lo bobo, aunque fuera ayudarse en una tarea tan simple como lo era dedicar unos minutos a la atención del otro.

 

Georgie supo ser recíproca cuando a la mañana siguiente se coló en la ducha de Gustav y lo abrazó desde atrás desnuda.

—Hey, buenos días —lo besó con la mejilla.

El baterista se rió. ¿Te caíste de la cama?

—¡Gus! —Fingió la bajista enfado—. Yo también puedo levantarme al maldito amanecer si me lo propongo, no eres el único con ese súperpoder tan útil.

Incapaz de contenerse, Gustav soltó una carcajada. —En primera, son las diez de la mañana. Yo ya corrí diez vueltas alrededor de la manzana, hice desayuno, limpié la estufa y empaqué la ropa que llevaré a la lavandería. En segunda, no es un súperpoder, sino más bien, fuerza de voluntad para levantarme a la primera cuando suena la alarma.

—Que viene a ser lo mismo, caray —lo estrujó más de cerca Georgie—. Quisiera quedarme así por siempre.

—Oh, Georgie… —Se giró Gustav para abrazarla. Bien sabía él por lo que la bajista estaba pasando, porque se sentía en iguales condiciones.

Los gemelos estarían de vuelta con ellos en menos de veinticuatro horas, y el prospecto de su regreso causaba conflicto. No porque no quisieran verlos, Gustav hasta se permitió pensar que los extrañaba (pero sólo un poquito), sino porque vendría a ser el adiós definitivo a la libertad de la que habían gozado en los últimos diez días. Una despedida cruel a ser libres con su afecto y montárselo en cada cuarto y sobre cada superficie posible; más todavía fuera del ámbito sexual, cuando el simple hecho de tomarse de las manos se convirtiera en un gesto que despertaría sospechas.

Ni hablar de dormir juntos en la misma cama, o compartir miradas anhelantes a través de la habitación.

Era el fin de una etapa a la que apenas se estaban acostumbrando y que les iba a ser arrebatada tal como estaba planeado desde un inicio, que no por ello dejaba de ser doloroso en extremo.

—Te conozco, Gus —murmuró Georgie contra su sien—, eres transparente y sé lo que estás pensando.

—Ya…

—¿Estás teniendo dudas acerca de… esto? ¿Lo nuestro? —Se tensó la bajista en sus brazos—. Porque una vez que los gemelos regresen, todo será diferente.

—Georgie, no es eso —se excusó Gustav, aunque lo cierto es que la bajista no iba mal encaminada—. Es decir… No hemos hablado como deberíamos de este asunto. ¿Qué va a pasar mañana? ¿Hasta qué punto tendremos que fingir? ¿Y qué pasará cuando…?

—Shhh, Gusti —suspiró Georgie—. No sé. Ahí tienes mi respuesta: No lo sé, y de paso te diré que no lo quiero pensar ahora mismo.

El baterista liberó a su vez el aire que llevaba en los pulmones. —Será más fácil si lo hacemos ahora y… dormimos separados esta noche para acostumbrarnos.

Georgie hizo una mueca de dolor, pero aceptó. —Ok. —Hesitó—. Mejor te dejo seguir con tu ducha. Yo iré a cambiarme —dijo antes de abandonar su sitio en los brazos de Gustav, saliendo del chorro de agua caliente y después del baño envuelta en una toalla.

De algún modo, al dejarla marcharse, Gustav tuvo la sensación de que todo rodaría cuesta abajo a partir de esa pequeña acción.

 

—¿Nada de besos?

—No, a menos que primero beses a Tom.

—Ew, paso. ¿Y qué tal un abrazo?

—Sólo que sea grupal, para disimular.

—Oh… ¿Y sentarme a tu lado en la camioneta? ¿O en las entrevistas?

—Bueno… —Se lo pensó Georgie antes de hablar—. Supongo que no pasará nada si lo haces, pero no siempre, y alternando lugares para no despertar sospechas. Una vez con cada quien para ser justo y equitativo.

—Claro. Tienes razón.

Tendidos de lado a lado en la cama del baterista, era extraño que estuvieran sobre el edredón y del todo vestidos, en lugar de entre las sábanas y desnudos, de paso, enredados en el cuerpo del otro.

Pero así era la nueva realidad, y aunque los gemelos no llegarían sino hasta un par de horas más, habían decidido por mutuo acuerdo que lo mejor sería detenerse desde ya para no cometer una imprudencia a causa de la excesiva confianza que los días a solas les habían otorgado.

Decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo, pero de momento iban cumpliendo a marchas forzadas. De vez en cuando era Georgie quien no resistía más y besaba a Gustav, o el propio baterista el que se dejaba llevar hasta que uno de los dos recuperaba la cordura y detenía los avances del otro.

Era para volverse locos…

—Saldremos de ésta —interrumpió Georgie el hilo de sus pensamientos—. Pronto estaremos de tour y eso implica habitaciones de hotel compartidas. Si somos discretos y quietecitos en todo momento… Y en el estudio hay un cuarto donde nadie entra porque es almacén, si conseguimos la llave… —La chica tragó saliva—. Lo que quiero decir es que estaremos juntos si ponemos de nuestra parte, si mantenemos esto en el más absoluto de los secretos sin que nos descubran en el proceso. ¿Crees que podamos?

A modo de respuesta, Gustav le apretó la mano que sujetaba entre la suya.

Sí, podría funcionar.

No iba a ser fácil, pero iban a lograrlo, de eso él se encargaría a como diera lugar.

 

Con la llegada de los gemelos al departamento, Gustav y Georgie instauraron una regla entre ambos que se resumía en “sólo la gente estúpida corre riesgos estúpidos”, y que pasó a convertirse en su mantra personal cada vez que la tentación de delatarse era casi imposible de resistir.

Gustav tenía que admitirlo, no era fácil volver a dormir sólo. Sin la respiración pausada de Georgie a su lado, el sueño no llegaba y terminaba dando vueltas sobre el colchón hasta que el agotamiento lo vencía. En las mañanas era incluso peor, ya que por inercia extendía la mano para buscarla, y la desilusión de encontrar la sábana fría no se desvanecía aún pasados varios días.

Georgie tampoco parecía estar bien con esa nueva situación, pero al menos lo disimulaba mejor, y el baterista no podía estar más agradecido por ello. Bastante era que él estuviera actuando extraño y despertara sospechas, como para que además fueran los dos y entonces se tratara de Bill quien aguzara el olfato a la búsqueda de señales que podrían poner en peligro el futuro de la banda.

Con una obsesión más propia de los gemelos que suya, apenas David regresó de sus vacaciones, Gustav y Georgie se enfrascaron en los últimos toques del disco, a la par de grabar un video para el que sería su primer single: Übers Ende der Welt.

El disco terminó por llamarse Zimmer 483 en honor a la cabaña que les había pertenecido a los gemelos en Majorca, y que por decisión unánime habían votado a sí, ya que Bill insistía en haber escrito la letra de la mitad de las canciones ahí mientras miraba el mar desde la ventana. Tal vez fuera mentira y todo, pero sin prospecto de cómo llamar a su segundo álbum de estudio, los demás habían aceptado sin más.

Poco a poco la normalidad parecía instalarse de vuelta en su ajetreado estilo de vida con interminables entrevistas en radio y televisión, al igual que prospectos de conciertos y una gira por Alemania antes de salir al resto de Europa.

Y en medio de todo aquel lío que parecía absorber cada minuto de su existencia, Gustav encontró que siempre había tiempo para un detalle, que sin importar lo pequeño que fuera, servía para ponerlo todo en perspectiva. Ya fuera Georgie sujetando su mano debajo de la mesa en el restaurante por unos segundos, o él deslizando hacia ella su postre favorito después de comer fuera, bastaba para recordar el valor de lo que tenían y lo mucho que estaban dispuestos a sacrificar para no perderlo, incluso si para ello era necesario bajar la cabeza y esconder sus sentimientos.

De momento, el precio a pagar era alto, pero Gustav quería creer que iba a cambiar en un futuro no muy lejano si él y Georgie tenían la paciencia suficiente para afrontar el presente.

Y por mutuo acuerdo, sabían sin decirlo en voz alta que al final, valdría la pena.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
